The UnWanted BB Game Continuation
by deji09
Summary: I'm back as a new person and still writing this story! So enjoy


**The Unwanted BBGame**

Ch 4 Who gets Daisy?

Last Time:

Daisy was stuck in her room, cleaning it. No one could help her. But she has awaiting some unexpected guests…

"I never really thought this would happen Plum." Maple sighed, stretching out in her bed. The thought about the pain she had to go through emotionally.

"_How could you do this Maple?" _

"_I'm sorry! Just—" _

"_No! You are the worst girlfriend ever!" _

"_Please…Stop it. I can't take it anymore!" _

As she winced in pain, Plum just shook her head.

"You shouldn't let stuff like that affect you." She tried to build her up, but it didn't work. Maple got up and out of her bed, still depressed.

"What's the point? Have you seen how much pain I have caused everybody?" Then she throws her hands into the air and screams "I can't take this anymore!"

Plum just stands there with her mouth wide open as her sister goes insane. She thinks to herself, _how could I have let this happen?_ Then her face brightens up as if a light bulb goes off in her head.

"Hey, Maple, come with me. I have an idea." She informs as she grabs Maple's hands and drags her. Maple doesn't say a thing; she just drags along as a dead weight. But as they were fixing to leave, they receive a phone call.

"Come on! Pick up the phone already!" Daisy paces around impatiently.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's Daisy. Did you two need something?"

At that instance, on the other line, Maple snaps out of her depressed state and is happy again.

You can hear on the other line, "Plum, give me the phone."

"Ok fine."

"Hey Daisy! What's up?" Maple said cheerfully.

"Oh nothing much, so what are you and Plum up to this time?" She replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"We need you to do us a tiny favor." She exaggerated a bit but was still serious.

"And what would that be?"

"We need you to be on our basketball team. And there's a story behind this too. If you have like two extra minutes I could tell you everything."

"Go for it." She urged her along sounding a bit curious.

"Well you see, I was playing golf…recreationally, and Mario happened to be playing alongside with me. Then we got to know each other a bit more and we ended up falling in love with each other." She started.

"Oh, wait a minute there. You…fell in….love? With……Mario? Seriously?" She exaggerated every word to prove her point.

"Yes, I did. Who hasn't? Now, as I was saying…We fell in love. Then Peach got mad at Mario, like really mad. Well she couldn't just break up with him. No! She resorted to throwing stuff at him, giving him physical and emotional pain. Then she kicked him out of her castle. And if that wasn't enough, Waluigi started chasing him all the way home, beating him up along the way. It was just horrible what he had to go through!" She broke down into tears.

"Oh my gosh Maple, I had no idea." She tried to console her, wishing she was there to actually do it.

"So Wario and Waluigi teamed up and are going to challenge Mario's team to a game of basketball and we need you to play for us."

"And the prize is you?" She asked.

"Yes…"

"Well, I got to let you go. Someone else wanted me to call them. "Daisy changed the subject.

"Ok, I guess I'll talk to you later then." Maple replied.

"Ok bye." Daisy said her farewells and hung up. Then she dialed in another number to some rotten boys.

"I can't believe I have to call them." The phone rang a couple times then a creaky old voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Daisy!" Waluigi sounded excited. He's secretly had a crush on Daisy for a while, even while he was dating Maple.

"Yeah, so what do you want?" She just wanted to get this over with.

"I was going to ask you to be on our basketball team. You see—"then he was cut off.

"Hold on a second…I'm already on a basketball team. Maple came and asked me to be on her team first."

"Wait…what? How did they—Oh never mind, but Daisy, you don't understand! We need you more than they do because Maple broke up with me and started dating Mario. Mario stole Maple from me!" He was going to keep on explaining but he was cut off again,

"And why should I help you out? You only cared about yourself. I'm glad Maple came to her senses and broke up with you! Now I know it was wrong to get Mario, but maybe Peach will find someone better than Mario. Who knows?"

"Come on Daisy…Help us out just this once!" He pleaded.

"Sorry Waluigi. I'd rather help out my cousin than her unfitted ex-boyfriend." Then she hung up. Waluigi's face (a/n: then I saw your face and I was changed forever!) turned beat red, almost as red as Mario's shirt.

"I'm going to kill them!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah, and I'll help!" he excitedly agreed. Waluigi smiled evilly.

"We have to get them!" Plum urged her sister to do.

"I don't want to drag them into this!" Maple argued. But Plum wouldn't comply.

"Ouch! Stop it Plum!" She yelped as Plum was dragging her by the arms. She took her to the karts to drive over to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Ever since that incident, Mario has not left his house. It's been a week since Wario planted a nuclear bomb in his room, but he didn't care for the smell. It was better than facing Waluigi or Peach again. Ever since then, he was afraid to face the rest of society even. Everyone would know what he had done, and they would never forgive him. Luigi stayed with him to try to comfort him and give him a life, but it didn't work. He was very depressed, and he came to the point where he wanted to kill himself.

"No Mario, you can't do it!" Luigi tried to stop him.

"What's the point in living? No one wants to see me, they all even hate me! I can't take it anymore!" Mario wallowed in his own self pity.

"But that's not true. You haven't even left to see anyone. You have no clue how they would react! And what about Daisy, Maple, and even Plum; they would hate it if you died!" Luigi debated. But Mario wasn't listening. He just wanted to die.

"Are you even listening?" He was about to go on but someone knocked on the door. Luigi went to open the door, and was surprised to see who it was.

They got to their karts, and pushed their foot to the pedal.

"Pedal to the metal brother!" Wario said excitedly. Waluigi complied and was shot forward at top speeds.

"Let's do this bro!" Waluigi was as excited as Wario was. They drove at speeds of 120mph and up the whole way there. They ended up getting to the Mushroom Kingdom (a/n: uh oh…how did they know they were there?) in ten minutes flat.

"Wow…good thing there were no cops around Wario." Waluigi sighed.

"Haha I know right!" Wario agreed. Then they walked up to the house, when they noticed a kart parked on the other side of the lawn.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


End file.
